Things That Go Bump in the Night
by loki-from-asgard
Summary: Written for the Tasertricks Halloween Exchange - Prompt - "Darcy brings Loki to help out with her niece's haunted house, but things get out of hand when Loki brings magic into the picture"


**Things That Go Bump in the Night**

_Hello Tasertrick-ers I'm Britt and it's nice to be a part of this fandom!_

_So… This is my first fic since I was like 14 and damn I felt the pressure considering my prompter was the organizer of this whole exchange! Hopefully I've kept Loki and Darcy in some form of character (I'm not one for too much fluff I must warn you! Loki will always be a little bit evil in my eyes no matter how many amends he's made ;) )_

_It's probably a bit long (5000+) , but I bloody love fics with depth and I really wanted to characterize the niece. :D_

**Title:** Things That Go Bump in the Night  
**Author:** loki-from-asgard  
**Rating:** Hmmm T (Language and other nice things)  
**Original Prompt:** Darcy brings Loki to help out with her niece's haunted house, but things get out of hand when Loki brings magic into the picture  
**Prompter:** her-little-musings  
**Summary: **_There were many "things that go bump in the night" as Darcy put it that she liked. Halloween was one of her favourite times of year; stuffing your face with candy, the movie marathons on TV, dressing up as realistically freaky as possible pretty much ticked all her boxes on her "Is this an awesome party" list. Trying to jump out and spook two gods was also on her hobbies list, and one of them was pretty scary considering the fact he nearly destroyed all of New York City. But her niece's house, now that was not a fun time. Not at all._

* * *

There were many "things that go bump in the night" as Darcy put it that she liked. Halloween was one of her favourite times of year; stuffing your face with candy, the movie marathons on TV, dressing up as realistically freaky as possible pretty much ticked all her boxes on her "Is this an awesome party" list. Trying to jump out and spook two gods was also on her hobbies list, and one of them was pretty scary considering the fact he nearly destroyed all of New York City. But her niece's house, now that was not a fun time. Not at all.

Scary things were all cool in Darcy's book, until they became real. When something happened that you just could not explain, now that was not a party. That was the complete and utter opposite of a party. That was all kinds of creepy and eek that Darcy never wanted to explore.

But sadly this was something Darcy could not avoid. Especially with the God of Mischief involved.

* * *

Amy was Darcy's only and therefore favourite niece. She was an adorable 9 year old little terror, who probably would've even put Loki to shame from how mischievous she was. Amy loved Darcy though.

Darcy walked up to her stereotypical American neighbourhood and headed towards Amy's house. It was a two story, white wooden planked house with steps leading up to its black front door. Darcy looked up to the window in the loft and saw Amy peeking out and waving. Amy rushed away from the window, so Darcy headed up to the door and knocked. Her brother Logan and his wife Madeline answered the door dressed up to the nines ready for their meal out.

"Hey Darce, you know the deal - there's some pizza in the fridge for you guys, and some ben and jerry's phish food in the freezer just for you! Just keep your mitts away from my cookie dough" Logan smiled as he grabbed his wife's arm as they prepared to head out the door

"Don't you worry bro! Any film above a T is strictly off limits!" Darcy laughed, "Thanks for the ice cream I need this fix! Work's been dragging so bad lately!" She smirked back at him, "And I'm not making any promises I won't be making some Darcy Lewis famous Cookie Phish Food sundaes!"

Amy came bounding down the stairs dressed as a witch and grinned at Darcy. Her mum and dad gave her a quick hug before they left, closing the door behind them.

"Hey Amy, Aren't you just the cutest witch ever!" Darcy smiled as she ruffled Amy's curly brown hair.

"Mummy said I should be a witch but I wanted to be from the Avengers! But she said they didn't have any costumes of the bad guy just the iron man! I don't really like Iron Man I wanted to be the bad guy! He's the coolest! He has all the aliens helping him and Iron Man is just a silly robot!" Amy giggled, before grabbing her broom from the side and twisting it so the handle faced towards Darcy, "See with this stick I totally could've been the bad guy," Amy took a deep breath before putting on a deep voice, "WATCH OUT IRON MAN FOR I SHALL RULE THIS WORLD" She grinned a slightly toothless grin at Darcy and giggled again, before resting the broom down against the wall.

"I'm sure Tony Stark would've shaken in his boots if you were the bad guy. Hell I bet that you'd have one unlike that silly bad guy who lost at New York! Who knows Amy, maybe one day he'll come back and you'll get to show him how much more evil you are!" Darcy laughed, mainly to herself, if Loki saw Amy; he'd totally lose against her in the mischief stakes. Maybe one day Darcy would let Amy meet Loki, maybe… Only if she could be positive Loki had definitely stopped being an "I was made to rule you lowly Midgardians" bad ass yet whiny bitch.

"Come on Amy, I've got Corpse Bride in my bag for us to watch and a load of toffee popcorn for us to enjoy!" Darcy grabbed the Blu-Ray from her bag, because quality was everything in her eyes, and shook it at Amy.

Darcy jogged into the living room and Amy followed suit before crashing out onto the sofa. Darcy stuck the Blu Ray in before firing up the huge-ass plasma she so wished she had in her apartment. She dimmed the lights down using the cool remote control thingy they had before settling down next to Amy. She grabbed her popcorn from out of her bag and ripped open the bag before offering some to Amy. The film started up and they both prepared themselves for the visual spectacle that was about to happen before their eyes in full high definition.

The film was as good as ever, and Darcy was totally dressing as the Corpse Bride next Halloween and Amy said that she'd go as Victoria and they could so totally fight over a Victor. They'd gotten to the bit when Emily and Victor returned to the land of the living when the TV Screen suddenly went black.

"Oh... There must've been a power cut Amy, how sucky." Darcy looked round and realised that the lights were still on, "Oh it must just be the fuse box, I'll go sort it out you just wait their and keep munching on the good sweet stuff!"

The fuse box was located in the basement. Darcy grabbed a torch from the side before heading down. She reached the bottom, and scanned the torch around to discover the fuse box.

"Oh Typical it's all the way on the other side" Darcy sighed to herself before heading to the box. She flipped it open and checked all the fuses, "Damn the TV must've just bust" Darcy sighed once more upon noticing that all fuses were in their correct positions.

She began to turn as she noticed a shadow to the side of her. "Amy I told you to wait up there the basement is way too creepy for little girls like you!" She laughed before spinning quick to… nothing?

It was in that moment that Darcy realised the only light was coming from her torch and there was no way that it could've been Amy causing that shadow.

"Okay this is getting a bit freaky now; I'm really not liking this! You can stop it now Loki I know that I totally actually managed to spook you last week but this revenge is so NOT COOL"

Darcy's eyes widened as she heard the basement door slam leaving her alone in the room and it was in that second that she decided to run.

Darcy literally shot to the door and up the stairs reaching the lounge. On the way into the lounge she tripped over the broom which was now lying in front of the door way of the lounge

"Not cool Amy, I totally nearly died tripping over your broom, why did you move it"

"What broom Aunty Darcy; I've just been eating popcorn. Did you manage to fix the TV? I wanna see the girl become butterflies and we totally haven't got close to that yet" The girl grinned, her naivety was comforting to Darcy but she knew that she had to get her and Amy out of her and as fast as possible.

"Yeah totally fixed. BUT, I totally got a text downstairs from my science friend, you know Jane yeah?" Amy nodded and Darcy continued, "The Bad Guy from the Avengers is totally at her lab right now and I totally think we should go and meet him" And give him a piece of my mind for fucking around with me like this, Darcy added silently.

Amy's grin went from huge, to Cheshire cat levels of grin within a few seconds "REALLY AUNTIE DARCY? CAN I REALLY SEE HIM! OH I BETTER CHANGE OR I'LL LOOK LIKE THIS SILLY WITCH AND HE WONT KNOW THAT I WANTED TO BE HIM!"

"Oh it's fine Amy we gotta go quick cause he isn't going to be there that long!" Darcy hated lying to her but it was better than trying to explain to a 9 year old that there was some freaky shit happening in that house tonight! "Okay let's grab your coat cause it's so cold out and let's go! I'll even get you some take out later yeah?" She smiled at Amy to ensure that Amy thought nothing was going on before grabbing her handbag and Amy's adorable red trench coat.

She rushed as she put the coat on Amy before ushering her out of the door and locking up at top speed. They reached her trademark red truck and Darcy helped lift Amy into the passenger seat and belted her up before getting in her side.

"I'm just gonna tell mummy and daddy that we're going on a road trip, and then I'm gonna ring Jane to let her know we're coming okay?" She smiled to reassure Amy all was fine, it was working so far Amy was none the wiser and giddy that she was going to meet Loki of all people. Amy nodded back and Darcy grabbed her handbag, chucking some candy over to Amy before grabbing her iPhone.

She texted her brother first "Work problems, I've got Amy with me I promise to bring her back tomorrow!" Thank goodness it was a Friday night or else she'd have to bring her back for school and Darcy totally was not going back into that house until she'd sorted Loki out.

She scrolled through her contacts before dialling Jane

"Hey Darce what's up I thought you were on babysitting duty tonight?"

"Yeah I was till Loki decided it'd be all good and fun to mess with us"

"What he's right here? He's been with me and Thor all night"

"Oh he has his ways I'm sure, I'm heading there are you at the lab or the apartment?"

"The Apartment we're just about to eat dinner"

"Don't let Loki know I'm coming, oh and err... Amy is a huge Loki fan so if you could subtly let Thor know what is going to be unleashed I'd appreciate it!"

"Yeah sure not a problem"

"I'll see you in a bit! Bye"

She clicked the hang up button before releasing the hand break giving a last look to the house. Darcy regretted it as she was near positive that there was a figure in the kitchen. She stuck her foot to the floor and pulled away as fast as possible.

Throughout the ride home she kept Amy lively by singing to the radio at high volumes with her. If that trickster were to be punished she wanted a rather hyper Amy to piss him off further for daring to pull such a ridiculous trick. It wasn't long till they pulled up to the parking lot by Jane's apartment and got out the car together.

* * *

Darcy grabbed Amy and carried her piggy back style to the elevator where they rose to the 5th floor for her and Jane's apartment. Upon the doors sliding open Darcy rushed out and jumped along whinnying every so often like a horse much to Amy's enjoyment before they pulled up at Jane's door. Darcy knocked rather frantically, only to be greeted by Thor dressed in a shirt and jeans.

"Lady Darcy! It's is a pleasure to see you! Jane told me your niece would be joining us and she wishes to see my brother!" Thor then spotted Amy resting behind his stories "Hello my child, I am Thor, Son of Odin, of Asgard and it is a pleasure to meet you" He extended his hand to grab her tiny hand before bowing his head before her.

"This is Amy, Amy this is Thor you might recognize him" At least I hope you do cause it sure as hell makes this a bit easier Darcy thought to herself, "Anyway Yeah Thor, I wish to see Loki first though and give him a piece of my mind for the stunts he pulled tonight!" She grabbed Amy off of her shoulders "Here Amy do you recognize Thor?"

"Thor is one of the Avengers and he looks like him, is he an avenger watching over the bad guy aunty?" She looked up to Darcy, her eyes wide in pure excitement.

"Yeah, he's the bad guy's brother! Hey you spend time with Thor and he can show you his magical hammer Mew Mew while I get the Bad Guy ready for you yeah?" Darcy smiled at Amy before giving her to Thor, with a look of pure 'you make sure she's okay' making a bee line straight to Loki's lair, as she liked to call it.

"LOKI YOU BETTER OPEN UP RIGHT NOW I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR BULLSHIT TONIGHT" She banged upon the door as hard as she possibly could before he opened the door. Her and Loki commonly joked and teased each other, but tonight he had crossed Darcy's line in the sand by quite a way.

Unlike Thor, Loki hadn't become accustomed to normal clothing yet and he appeared before her as smouldering as ever dressed from head to toe in what Darcy called his 'bad ass leather' outfit. In his arm he held one of his old leather books which followed him wherever he went.

"Must you persist down the path of ridicule with your pathetic display for attention? I am a god and I would hate to have to remind you how you should treat me Midgardian." He looked at her with a look that read 'Why are you wasting my time' before smirking his trademark large grin.

"I hate to knock you off of your pedestal, but what the fuck were you playing at tonight. Big woop I finally spooked you and made you jump. That…"

"Do you truly believe the fact you caught me off guard once bothered me?" He raised his eyebrow towards her, almost laughing to himself.

"Dude I totally caught you out and you had the whole "deer in headlights" Look going down. Deny it all you want but people would be less surprised entering the TARDIS than you were bucko," She looked back at him in pure determination that she wouldn't lose this time.

"As per usual you have spoken nonsense which makes little sense to me. If you wish to speak to me, you can speak to me in the correct manner and address me correctly. I am Loki, of Asgard, and you shall refer to me as such. And you will avoid the reference of your ridiculous Midgardian references whilst you remain in my presence" He looked at her a look of pure regality and authority, showing his position and standing compared to hers. He commonly pulled this card in what Darcy liked to call "Darcy vs Loki" but this time it would not work.

Darcy rolled her eyes "Dude, Whatever. The point at hand is why the fuck did you feel the need to freak me out? It totally didn't work either. You might've thought that you made me jump making me think someone was there with that shadow thing you must've magic'd out of thin air but you didn't I totally knew it was you the WHOLE time." She stood tall to show him this time she wasn't backing down, "God Shmod, I totally own you on most occasions and don't you ever forget it!"

He looked at her in surprise and laughed "I have absolutely no idea as to what you are referring to? I have been here the whole evening examining ancient texts to extend my ability before you interrupted me with your insistence to be as irritating as possible"

"…. You didn't make the TV turn off? Or make the shadow appear? Or slam the door of the basement?" She replied with worry

"As much as that would've been an amusing trick, I assure you should I ever use my talents towards you, which I assure you one day soon I will, it would be a lot more mischievous than that. Those tricks are child's play compared to the might of I, the Trickster God," He smirked a grin, which caused Darcy to step back and shudder.

"Okay so if it wasn't you then what was it…"

"Well I would assume it was some form of demon. The veil between your world and the next is the thinnest at this time of year" he replied nonchalantly.

"… A demon. A freaking DEMON? Dude you are sorting this shit out now. You and Thor. Right this second" She began to pace before raising her voice "THOR GRAB MEW MEW WE HAVE THINGS TO DO"

Amy came rushing towards Darcy from her yelling before stopping in her tracks as she saw Loki. Her eyes widened before she curtseyed right before him.

"Mr Bad Guy Sir, it is an honours to meet you! I am Amy and I am totally your biggest fan ever" As she finished Thor and Jane appeared behind her, Jane sporting a very bewildered gaze at what just happened.

"Miss Lewis, who is this young child before me?" For the first time since he had returned Darcy thought Loki looked puzzled, perhaps she was dreaming.

"Oh err… Loki this is my niece Amy, she kinda is a bit of a fan of your whole trying to rule the world thing…" Loki looked almost flattered which shocked Darcy further; perhaps he was turning a new leaf today or it was more likely there was something in the water. She turned to Amy "And Amy, this is Loki. That's the bad guys name okay? Just be careful cause he is a bad guy remember"

Loki remained speechless for a moment before he bowed before Amy "It is a pleasure, as your future king, to meet you. I am Loki, of Asgard" He gently took Amy's petit hand before placing a soft kiss which made her blush. Darcy looked on in shock at the kindness of Loki of all people and the fact her niece was blushing. There was no way she'd allow her to have a crush on Loki. Sure he wore the leather well and as much as Darcy hated to admit it was rather seductive, mysterious and downright tasty, he was the bad guy. Little girls can't love the bad guy. She'd have to introduce Amy to Tony Stark or Hawkeye and change her mind on what was cute and not.

Jane coughed before speaking out "Perhaps we should all grab a coffee and discuss what has been going on."

Darcy Nodded "Amy it's getting a bit late so how about you settle down and I'll make sure you see Loki tomorrow before going home okay?"

Amy huffed "Fine Aunty. Goodnight Mr Loki" She smiled at Loki before heading next to Darcy.

Darcy scooped up Amy and took her through to her slightly messy room, slightly messy being clothes strewn over the bed and floor. She dropped Amy onto her bed before grabbing a t shirt from the drawers for Amy to wear to bed. "Now Amy, be a good girl and sleep and tomorrow I'll make sure you get to see lots of Loki before you go home okay?" She kissed Amy's forehead before heading to the door.

"Okay Aunty Darcy, Good night"

Darcy closed the door behind her, leaving it slightly ajar to allow light in for Amy so it wasn't pitch dark in there. She headed to the lounge where she found Thor and Jane sitting on one sofa and Loki on the other.

Darcy took her place next to Loki, "So… What do we do about the boogie monster which seems to have nested itself in Amy's house?"

"My brother and I believe it may be foul play from a demon causing these issues," Thor began,"Loki, could you assess whether or not Lady Darcy has been in contact with that from the other world" He looked at Loki who gave a nod before standing.

"Miss Lewis, if you could stand and hold your arms out" He looked at her expectantly

Darcy rose and stuck her arms out to each side "One, you can just call me my name you know. Dar-cee, Darcy. See simple. And Two, Why am I being airport searched in our living room? Seems a bit OTT" She looked to her side at Thor and Jane

"Worry not Lady Darcy, this is merely a precaution to assure you have not come into contact with the otherworldly," Thor grinned at her his grin and Darcy breathed a sigh of relief

Loki looked Darcy up and down before continuing with authority, "It would be most improper for me to refer to you as such while you offer me your home and assistance upon my rehabilitation and recuperation of self. Now I will just be checking for any magical traces, this will be painless and quick I assure you, but there may be a slight…." He paused as he chose the correct word to use, "Sensation" He softly smiled to reassure her.

It occurred to Darcy that Thor must've had a word with him while she was with Amy to relax a bit on the jest that they usually shared, not that she minded. She was so freaked right now; Loki being genuinely nice was a literal God send. Then again, maybe Amy had succeeded to mellow out the cranky God; that would be pretty peachy for Darcy too.

Loki began to softly stroke along Darcy's body and arms as she stood there still as a rock. And damn was he right about a sensation. Darcy struggled to stay still as his arms tingled her skin in a form of electricity with set her body as such ease and yet excitement. It confused her, how such a strong willed god could have such a soft touch as he rubbed his hands over her body.

After what felt like the longest time, Loki lifted his hands away from her body and looked to Thor, "It is as I expected. Something has been playing mischievous tricks on young Darcy, although I cannot tell precisely what, it has definitely left a trace of its magical essence upon her. From it I can see it is not a dark being but merely a Trickster," He laughed to himself, "I doubt however they expected to receive a lesson from the god of Mischief himself,"

Darcy sat down in silence, still in shock from what had just happened. _'Damn did Loki have some mad voodoo skills…'_ She shook her head sharply to stop her mind from wandering.

"So…" Jane finally spoke out, "I suppose you guys better head there and sort this out before Darcy's brother and wife return tomorrow from their romantic getaway to a poltergeist," She looked at Darcy, "I know it gave you the..." She signalled air quotes, "'heebie jeebies' Darce, but I think you should go with them to ensure nothing… untoward happens," She gave a quick knowing glance to Loki before returning back to Darcy, "I'll watch Amy and hold the fort, you guys just give that monster a run for its money!" She turned to Thor, "And Thor, darling, please be careful with Mjolnir, I don't want Darce's Brother returning to no house and sometimes honey you really can't tell your own strength," She gave him a peck on the cheek, "Off you guys go then, I'll grab some pizza for when you get back!" She smiled to the group as they all rose, ready for action.

And so it turned out Darcy, the paper pusher and folder sorter extraordinaire of SHIELD, had finally joined the ranks of the go getters; the heroes. And it all started in her trademark red truck. Darcy headed out to her truck while she waited for Thor and Loki to get ready.

When they emerged from the house Darcy was thankful it was nearing Halloween and there would be no question as to why two grown men dressed so outrageously. She noticed Thor was dressed with in his red, silver and black Asgardian attire gripping Mew Mew tightly in his right hand, while Loki was still from head to toe in leather, but had grabbed his "reindeer" helmet and blue and the very-shiny-and-blue-sparkly-stick.

They entered the car, Thor in the front as he was the largest and Loki sprawled across the back seat.

"ROADTRIP!" Darcy yelled hoping to lift spirit, but she was just caught with silence in reply, "So Loki how come Mew Mew has a name but your magic stick is nameless?"

"My 'Magic Stick' was crafted by Thanos as a link to the Tesseract whereas Mjolnir," he emphasised the correct pronunciation of the hammer, "was crafted by Asgardians and therefore named following its creation in the heart of a star. The gem within my staff is named the 'Mind Gem', and was a treasure of Asgard which happened to mysteriously vanish quite recently" Darcy saw his grin in her rear view mirror.

"Pssh well that's a silly name. I vote we call it… The Staff of Trickery," She grinned as she saw Loki laugh in the back seat

"If you think that an appropriate name for it then by all means Miss Lewis, however I believe we have more important matters at hand," He raised his eyebrow and Darcy started the car and pulled away.

The journey to Irvington was rather uneventful and almost awkward at times following the small passing of small talk by Darcy and Loki. Darcy kept her eyes on the road as the silence remained until they reached their destination.

* * *

It was all a blur for Darcy, who was near to shaking in fear. She got out of the car. She fumbled as she unlocked the door. She led Thor and Loki down to the basement. She actually managed to realise where the light switch was this time and turned on the light. And there they all now stood awaiting Loki's verdict.

"I can sense the presence, although it is rather weakened at the moment, it should be easy enough to summon it into the next realm. We should be completed relatively quickly, so worry not Miss Lewis," Loki lay his staff in the centre of the basement, closing his eyes, before whispering in a language Darcy could not understand. Blue bled from the 'Mind Gem' and into the area surround him into a tornado of chaos as his whispering grew to chanting louder and louder until... It stopped. "That should assure the demon has passed fully onto the next realm," He smiled to reassure Darcy.

The room then went black. Completely and utterly pitch black. Darcy screamed loudly before closing her eyes tightly in the hope she wouldn't be able to see anything. She stood still shivering in fear in the hope that it would all just go away. But naturally, the things that go bump in the night had other ideas.

What felt like wind began to sweep around Darcy's back faster and faster, brushing against her entire body over and over.

"LOKI WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE" She screamed, her eyes clenched as tightly shut as she could.

"Lady Darcy, rest assured we will fight this demon, Just stay close to us" Thor soothed and Darcy reached out her hand to grab out to do as Thor had advised.

She reached until she met the grasp of a hand and she clutched to it desperately. Keeping her eyes so tightly clenched she followed the hand to the body of what she supposed was Thor. She gave into her instincts and clutched tightly around the warm body next to her in fear, to comfort herself against the god damn freaky display spinning around them.

The, what Darcy supposed to be, tornado around them intensified and began to make the sound of soft scream dragged around them in the wind. It was almost as if she was being circled round and round by an ambulance that kept getting closer and closer with its siren blaring in its full high pitch delights. Darcy shrieked again, and just couldn't control her tears. She clenched her eyes tighter, if that were possible, and began to bury her head into the chest of Thor. Thor's hand came to her head to pet her hair, stroking her softly and comforting her.

"Keep calm Darcy, This will soon be over," Said Loki

And it was then Darcy realised she was rubbing her head against pure leather, not Asgardian armour. She opened her eyes for a moment, and witnessed the sight around her. A silvery gold whirlwind was spinning frantically around them, with the occasional face swooping across them and screaming at excessive volumes. Thor was attempting to swipe them with his hammer but each hit would pass through them with no avail. Her eyes widened and she looked up towards Loki who was holding her close, his hand still in her hair. He smiled and whispered to her softly "I'll keep you safe Darcy, I swear on all of Midgard that I will,"

The 'Mind Gem' of his sceptre then glowed brighter and brighter of blue until it encased them into a bubble. The spirits attempts to dive into the group but couldn't; as they dived in they were reflected off as if they had met an impassable blue barrier. Darcy kept her eyes on Loki's eyes as he put on a face of pure concentration. The blue from the gem bled around Loki, covering his entire aura in the brightest blue Darcy had ever seen. Loki breathed in deep before yelling what sounded like "STANSE" in an echoing voice that rang around the entire basement.

The blue of his aura darted from his body to fill the entire room before it faded and everything stopped. The whirlwind of spirits was gone and the room was silent.

"Lady Darcy, My brother has vanquished this foe! We are safe now and we owe it to my brother!" Thor tapped his brother on his back with such strength it sent vibrations through to Darcy who was still tightly clung around Loki.

Darcy let Loki go, kissing him lightly on the cheek as thanks before she smiled, "Thank you Loki, I really appreciate it, I was totally wigged at all this freaky shit going down"

Loki laughed, "It was my pleasure, Miss Lewis"

Darcy shook her head, "Woah woah woah dude, you can't call me my name then revert, that ain't happening!"

Loki laughed once more, "Perhaps one day Miss Lewis, We shall have to see what Lofn has in store for our future" He nodded his head to her before heading to the basement door

"Who's Loaf-in?" Darcy was puzzled

"It is merely an aspect of Asgardian tradition, never you worry for the explanation now, It is rather late and I believe your young member of kin was rather looking forward to finishing some Midgardian Plays on your 'Television'" He gestured towards her and Thor, "Come Thor, it is time we departed, the foe has been vanquished."

Thor and Darcy headed to the basement door behind Loki. Darcy thought back to how the night had started. Perhaps she had found a Victor for her and Amy to fight over next year after all.

* * *

_SO HOW I DO? LOL! Hope you enjoyed it and thanks to her-little-musings for the beautiful prompt, I just couldn't do it any shorter, and this amazing exchange (My prompted fic was wicked; check Watson-a-name on Tumblrz for it!)_


End file.
